


le roi et la fleur; 国王和花

by uchiyin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Chinese Language, Crack, Fluff, Forbidden Love, French Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, im a very cultured person, the pinnacle of my writing repertoire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiyin/pseuds/uchiyin
Summary: jj is the best skater in the world (not counting the scurbs yuuri and yurio whom won last year) and its a new year so hes gonna get revenge!!!!!! that IS............until he spots an unliekly competitior..........gunagonh ji from zhong guo......and is imeditly captiated by his beaut.y.........menawhile, ,guanhong also has ses yeux sur JJ.................what will ebecome of them...........................................?





	1. first sight

it was the year after yurio won the grand prix final for the first tmie and JJ was sulking bc he onyl had like 0 gpf gold medals which was less than yurio who had like 1 so he vowed to revenge the people who had beat him (yuuri and YURIO!!!!!! >:() and he tryd really hard  anyways it was the nedxt year and jj was assigned to the cup of america (idk whats it called) and he was like hell yeah as he looked around the rink and saw only fuckin scrubs like yurio and emil.

 

ANYWAYS he was greairng up for competition and was practicing his quadruple flips while singing to himself “im the king jj just folowo me” amd suddenly a flower came down onto the ice in front of him that smeleld nice bc it was a rose BUT ! ! ! ! whe nhe go to pick it up it tRANSFORMED!!!! MOON prism POWER!!! (except jj is not a weeaboo so he did not actually think that)

 

Suddenly a gentle angelic lookgi boy appear in front of him. “Shout!!!”shouted JJ as he look at the myseterious enigmantic humaniod person before him..

 

“ni hao” said the angel and jj felt heart in his eyes as his soul was consumed by the tianshi standing in fromnt of him1!!!!

 

“duo me ke ai de nan ren” he whiseper to himself as the angel look him in eyes blissufly and angelic like.

 

“xie xie” says nan ren tian shi angel boi “je pense que vous etes aussi tres cute (i fuckni gforgot what cute was in french ok)” which makes jj blush bc the language barrier that should be present in fictional works containing characters from countries of different linguistic bases is actually present but its overcome anyways bc the cute guanghong in front o hmi can spek francais and jj can speak zhong wen bc his gf is chinese (or maybe korean possibly but jj doesnt care)

 

“R u…………………………….skating says 季光虹 look shyly up at jjs dep blue eyes with his own chestnut hazle slightly warm dark brown eyes.

 

“oui

 

“i cannt wait” whisp ji quiety and for a beef moment when they r assing eachother their HANDS BRUSH!!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!! Jj BLUSH to himself but try to compose himself because hes gonna skate next after emil(whos a gay scrub says jj to himsel

 

so jj goes onto the ice admiring his admmireres but only on person cross his mind…………………………………………………………….the angelic tian shi ange who appeared b4 hi………...it aws love at first site…………

 

The musci ppplays and jj  starts skating starting off w a triple flip single loop combination (insted of a a quad bc he looked liek a gay scrub last year when he forgot to do like 3 qjuads during his short program) suddenly he hears a familiar tune ringing in heis ears.

 

“Le parfum des fleurs” he gasps quelty to himself and realizzes the real reason……….ji skated to song last ytear……………….

 

“Hhes a fleur,...................................................................................................”thinks jj ito himself while doing a quad flfip quad ssalchow quad toe loop combo…………………..i want……………………………………………….his parfum………………………………….’

 

Jj suddne;y blushes and trips and almost flalls as audience VGASP OH no. dont do it jj. In distance he rehars his parents caling to him. jj u are gonna get an ass whoopnig when u come home tonite if u score under a 100 so jj in fear adds 3 more quads to his second half jumps and score a 101.15 while hes in the kiss and cry and he wait for a kiss but it never come……...only tears……”now i know…….why its called a kiss and cry………..” he fears he will never se his angle again…….his parfum….

 

“GWONG HON GEE” YELL anounces and the ANGLE from earlier enter ice…..so beautfik;.......almost glowin……..jj sit in kiss and cry silent.

 

but when ji started to skate……..hsi music.. .jj suddenly shock as he realize….outdated quebecois pop song by singer coeur de pirate…...more tears cum to his eyes are he realiz that he ahs been the fool this hole time…………………he slowly start singing quietly alon to the song,a Love Song™ ….”songe apres songe tu me mannnnques...et les peines ne disparaisnt pas………….et jour apres jour je songe// . …….”y   
À courir tres doucemennt vers toi……”

 

By now jj jhas tears run down his checks……………..he has falln for theyounger boy…...un ange…..guanghong finish with a scoe of 91.1


	2. gold

that nighite jj sits on roof or hotel contemplat….he dial his gf and tell her theyre break up. She slap him over phone but he says “im im love….with another fleur….’then he hang up….sheds a single tear…..

 

Jj forgot that ists fucking cold in the middle of winte in america so he begins to shrvel into a ice cube.  Icy air.  ice jj (lol get it bc they ice skate)

 

Just when he think hes reached critical temperature for clinical hypothermia. . ,a warm feling envelop hi!!!!!!!!!SUPPRISE hhe turns around and theres GUAINGOHNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

“I gave u a blanket bc u looked cold lol” say xiaoji fiddeling with his shirt gentlery.

 

“Ji…..guanghon.g………..my fluer……...i….”

 

“I…..what?” th smaller boy looks down gentle thru his eye hairs.

 

“I…..I…..i....i love u’”

 

“You……..you LVOE me????(what)?????”

 

“I…. sumimasen ia must leave”said jj embarrasedingly an aaRUN off b4 ji can answer……..

 

“but.. Jjj…….will u ever kno……….wo ye ai ni” says ganghong sadly…….he return to room to get reste for free skate tomrow…….

 

-

WJAT HAPPENED ATend of grand prix ameirca????????????????????????????after free skate. Everyones’ scores are now irrelevant, as JJ has set a new world record of performing 10 quads in his program …..as ,awaly jj wons. jj stand on podium, ice cold gold (hahaha bc its ice skating get it) around his neck……………………………………..

.but even wthi this victuuri………. He cannot feel love…………...he spy ganghong standing cry (CRYING_ on sideline and his gallbladder lurches in sadness.it is jjs fault his smol angel got 4th place, suddnly he RUSH ofsf the PODUIM!!!!!!! Toward guanghong

“IM SORRY LOL he begins but JI GUNGONH SIMPLY turn around! Ansd walkt away, leving jj heat brok………………………………………………….guangohn zai jian le…….jj shurgs his shoulders and approaches the podium and assumes standard award-winning composure…. He kisises this MEDAL (GOLD)..BPUT we nhe ikiss madel…….jj wish it was him guangohng was ksisng...heat ppoools up in his dick. (nsfw) jj run to bathrom to jerky off but in stal he ralize………..heees not alon in bathROOM……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this TOOK me hours 2 write so no hate!!!!!!!!!1 nex cpater next week!!

**Author's Note:**

> updates weeky..... this is a SLOW BURN!!!! also will contain (gay)((nsfw) LEMON later on so DONT LIEK DONT READ!!!!!!!!


End file.
